


Guardian In the Night

by LunaRS



Series: Angels and Demons [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRS/pseuds/LunaRS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a strange man; he had the look of a full grown man but in his blue eyes swam wonder and confusion like a child; always a tilt of his head to the side and a slight furrow in his brow.</p><p>Please comment!</p><p>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural at all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian In the Night

She looked him up and down. What a strange man; he had the look of a full grown man but in his blue eyes swam wonder and confusion like a child; always a tilt of his head to the side and a slight furrow in his brow.

He said he was an Angel of the Lord. And though he held so much likeness to a man, a shadow of wings showed faint upon her white walls in the dim yellow light from her living room lamp.

A hand she raised to her mouth. Was this an Angel of Death to bid her say adieu to this world? Was this agent of God here to take her from the madness and too many sorrows of her empty life? Though he said it was not so, she remained afraid of this Angel’s mysterious intent.

But, wait. This face, this raspy and rich voice; this confused and innocent face was familiar to this girl. She dared to reach a hand out towards him; she dared to let her fingers graze his stubble studded cheek. That tender Angel, he leaned into her touch and gave a grin that held more potency than that of the warmest sunbeams.

“You are not alone.” His face grazed against hers gently as his lips narried her ear as he whispered sweetly. A trembling took her and she clenched her hands into white-knuckled fists and with tear-blurred eyes, and a wretched thought, she remembered she had been contemplating taking her own life before the kindly Angel had appeared before her.

A sob pushed forth from her heaving chest and thus the Angel, that graceful Angel, embraced her as a father would his daughter. Her arms wrapped around his waist and his tan and billowing trench coat engulfed her in its fabric as she hid her tear stricken face in his shirt; she clung to him tightly and he cradled her in his arms, pressing his lips to the top of her head. 

For many moments she wailed like a lost child, she bawled out the sorrows of her soul; all the while a lullaby rumbled from his chest like the soft rolling waves of the sea, like something so holy it touched the heart as if that was the only part wise enough to understand its meaning.

A few long moments tarried on and the sobbing subsided.

He said he was her Guardian Angel; he was the Angel of Thursday’s and she therefore had been born on one such day. 

Their figures sat in a dark hued silhouette on her bed; her head rested gently on his squared shoulder. She no longer felt alone and grew anxious of his departure that was surely soon to be nearing. He said not to worry, that he would always be there for her to wet her tears on, to embrace; to talk to, to laugh with. 

She asked of him his name. He gave it willingly and told her not to dally on her worry, to sleep with no earthly cares to plague her mind; that he would watch her while she slept. He promised not to leave her alone. 

And so she slept with nary a care in the world and she dreamed of an Angel whose name was Castiel: her Guardian Angel in the night.


End file.
